Friend and Foe
by camio105
Summary: Link and Ganondorf face off in the final battle, both prepared for the end. But what happens when the Triforce is stolen and they must work as a team to get it back?
1. Twist

Their ragged breathing echoed in the silent chamber. The moonlight glistened off of their blades, only to be quickly dispelled by dark cloud cover. Tension rippled through the air as the thunder only intensified the mood. Link's bright blue eyes were set with determination. There was no backing out now. He hefted the Master Sword in his hand, swinging it threateningly at Ganondorf, who watched him with a smirk on his face.

"Now honestly, do you think a boy like you could defeat me? If there is even a slim chance of that happening I will crush that chance now!"

His amused expression suddenly turned serious as he charged toward Link, giant sword raised high. Link jumped to the side as Ganondorf's blade came bearing down upon him. It slammed the ground with such force the stones beneath it crumbled. With incredible speed with one for his size, Ganondorf whipped his blade from the floor and swung it around, aiming for Link's head. Link deftly dodged the blade again, shifting into a half crouched position, ready to spring.

"Ganondorf, your reign of terror ends here!" Link shouted, leaping forth.

He struck with the Master Sword, only to be parried by Ganondorf, who then laughed coldly.

"I think not."

Link struck again and again, and was parried each and every time. But Link could see his endless barrage was wearing Ganondorf down.

'_Just a little more!'_ Link thought, keeping up his rapid strikes. He glanced over his shoulder for a mere second, only to reassure the imprisoned Zelda who lay helpless, trapped within the crystal prison Ganondorf has constructed for her. Then he heard Ganondorf's sharp intake of breath. It was now or never.

"KYYYAAAAAH!!"

Link swung his sword at the opening Ganondorf had failed to defend. In the same instant, the clouds outside finally unleashed their with a flash of lightning just outside the window, illuminating the epic seen for a split second. Illuminating the final blow, and the shadow by the window the stood to witness it.

Before Link could react, or even think, he was shoved backwards by some unknown source, interrupting his last blow. As he tumbled across the room, he noticed Ganondorf had been thrown backwards as well.

When the wall finally stopped him he looked up, dazed. A humanoid shadow of some sort hovered by the window. It was fuzzy, as if the edges were constantly moving and blurring, making it unidentifiable.

"Who…" Link began, but found it difficult to form the rest of his sentence.

The figure said nothing, only drifted nearer to the center of the room. It seemed to be lost in thought, as the small points of light that represented the eyes gazed in no particular direction.

Link suddenly felt a tugging sensation in his hand. It felt like something was pulsing against his skin, trying to get out. The pressure intensified from mild discomfort to agonizing pain. Link flinched violently and heard a gasp from somewhere across the room, as well as a soft whimper to his right. The shadowy figure now had a crescent moon shape across it's face; a grin. It was a grin of triumph and pure joy.

Link's vision turned red as the sudden sensation of something being ripped from his hand shot through his body. His body stiffened, then fell limp. He was still conscious, but barely. He also, though he no longer felt pain, felt empty inside. It was like a part of him had been torn away. He suddenly wanted to get out of this place. He wanted it very much. The shadow in the middle of the room suddenly billowed up and darted out the window, followed by a bright light.

A long time passed before Link started to think again. Once he shook himself out of his mental stupor, he sat up. Aside from the empty feeling, he actually felt fine, physically. The storm had quickly passed, leaving nothing but a dull gray light outside. Whether it was day or night, Link did not know.

"What was that?" he heard a whisper beside him.

He turned to look. Zelda sat, trembling in her crystal, staring at the place where the shadow had been.

"What was that?" she repeated.

Link shrugged, but she didn't acknowledge him.

Link's head whipped around when he heard a moan from across the room. Ganondorf sat up rubbing his head. He looked up at Link and growled, but said nothing. Link tightened his hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, which he was somehow still holding onto. Staggering to his feet, Link pointed his Master Sword at Ganondorf.

"I have no idea what just happened, but obviously it didn't affect us, so let's finish this, Ganondorf."

Link jumped when Ganondorf's expression went from slightly confused, to extremely aggravated. Back on his feet in less time than Link would have thought possible, Ganondorf returned the glare Link had given him.

"For once, you are correct."

Ganondorf brandished his sword, ready to resume the fight once more.

"I, for one, think you are both sadly mistaken."

Ganondorf and Link looked at each other for a moment, then, realizing that the other one had not spoken, turned to Zelda, whose expression had changed from terrified, to bewildered. She only shook her head.

"That…wasn't me…" she whispered.

A shaky finger pointed across the room. Warily, Link and Ganondorf turned their heads, not wanting to take their eyes of Zelda or each other.

When Link turned to see the source of the voice, her nearly dropped his Master Sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Ganondorf's similar reaction. Three women that radiated the essence of divinity stood at the other end of the room. At the head of the three was a dark skinned woman that greatly resembled the Gerudo tribe, with one small exception; her eyes were red rather than gold. She bore a look of unparalleled rage upon her face. The two other women behind her, both pale, one with blue hair, the other with green, wore much calmer demeanors. The pale woman with blue hair looked very calm and knowledgeable, while the green haired woman seemed curious and, strangely playful.

The woman in red was the first to step up. She walked across the floor in quick, purposeful strides, yet with unmatched gracefulness. She marched right up to Ganondorf and looked him straight in the eye, driving all her fury into her glare. Link stared in wonder, and amusement, as he watched Ganondorf struggled to keep his fierce glare back.

"Ganondorf you…" the woman in red drew in a huge breathe, "ARE A FOOL!!" she screamed.

Ganondorf staggered back a step, startled by her action. The woman was now breathing hard, seething with rage. Link could feel the hatred pouring out of her, almost as if her emotions were being manifested physically. Quite simply, it hurt.

"I entrusted you with the Triforce of Power, not because I thought you would use it wisely or generously, but because I trusted you could _hold onto it. _I though you could do that _at least _until the hero of time took it back. _BUT NO! _I could have stopped you from taking it. I could have, I really could have, but I didn't."

Link wondered how long this was going to last.

"Listen-" Ganondorf began, but was cut off.

"No, _you _listen."

Obviously it wasn't over yet.

"Ganondorf, you know I am Din, the goddess of power. You know these are my sisters, Nayru and Farore, wisdom and courage. Now," she said, whirling around glare at Link and Zelda in turn, then returning her gaze to Ganondorf, "why you think we're here, interrupting the legendary battle between the prophesized Hero of Time and King of Evil?"

Ganondorf stood dumbstruck, unable to think of an answer.

"I will tell you why," she began again.

"Sister, I think you have said enough."

Link jumped and noticed for the first time that Farore was by his side. But it was Nayru whom had spoken. She stood by Zelda's side, and had freed her from her prison. Unnoticed in the uproar, the two other goddesses had drifted to stand by Link and Zelda.

"No I have not," Din grumbled.

"I think it's Nayru's turn to speak, Din."

Farore had spoken this time, and she had voice like that of a child. Link glanced at her and she smiled at him.

"Please forgive Din. Her words may be harsh, but she has good reason to be cross. We all do."

Nayru paused for a moment, then spoke very softly.

"The Triforce has been stolen."

Link jumped.

"What?" he yelled. "That can't be!"

Farore merely took Link's hand and held it up. He looked down at it, confused, the realized what she was trying to tell him. The mark of the Triforce was gone. Link clenched his fist. Maybe this was why he felt so empty?

"If the Triforce has been stolen, why don't _you _get it back?" growled Ganondorf, leaning over to look Din in the eyes.

"Because," she growled right back, "the Triforce is no longer within the borders of Hyrule. Whoever stole it high-tailed it out of here so fast, we had no time to confront them."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it!"

Din threw her arms up in the air with an exasperated look on her face. Link thought he heard her mumble '_men_' under her breath.

"Don't tell me," Ganondorf sneered, "that the three mighty goddesses don't possess the power to reclaim the Triforce."

Din opened her mouth for another round of shouting, but Nayru cut her off.

"What Din is trying to say is, we cannot interfere with affairs outside of Hyrule. We created this land, and so we must watch over it eternally. That is why we are appointing you three as the retrievers of Hyrule's lost treasure."

"Us…three?"

Link pointed to himself, Zelda, and finally Ganondorf. Ganondorf and Link exchanged a glance.

"No!" The both shouted at the same time.

"You're asking me to work with _Ganondorf_?" Link whined.

"You're asking me to work with…this…this _boy_?" Ganondorf spat.

"Yes."

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other again, disgust plainly written on their faces.

"It's the only way," whispered Zelda. "We must each claim our own piece of the Triforce. Not one of us can take it whole."

Nayru beamed at Zelda.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you to be the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"It's settled then," Din said matter-of-factly.

"What? No, nothing's settled!" said Ganondorf.

"You three will depart tomorrow."

"Listen, will you?"

"I don't know where you're going, but good luck!"

"Aaargh!" Ganondorf shouted in frustration as Din disappeared in a pillar of flames.

"Goodbye, Hero of Time. May your courage never fail you. We'll be watching you from the heavens." Farore whispered to Link.

Link turned to say something to her, but she was already gone along with Nayru.

"Where do you propose we start?" Zelda asked no one in particular.

Link looked down at his hand, then back at Ganondorf, who stood silently fuming, still staring at the spot where Din had been mere moments ago. He clenched his fist and vowed he would retrieve the Triforce and return to Hyrule to finished what had started, even if it meant working with Ganondorf.

"We start from the beginning," Link said, looking out the window into the grey sky.


	2. IT BEGINS!

Sorry this chapter is so short and wordy! I didn't mean for it to be like that...please bear with me until it gets more exciting!

* * *

"Stop pushing me."

"You stop pushing _me._"

"I told you first."

"I don't care if you said it first, I told you to stop and if you don't I'll throw you under the cart and let the horses trample your sorry green tunic."

Zelda sighed and shook her head. Since the goddesses had made it clear that they were _not _to kill each other, at least, for the time being, Ganondorf and Link had set to bickering at each other.

"Please stop," she pleaded.

It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped and tried to pull a sword on the other one.

It wasn't hard to guess which one that would be.

"Why couldn't we have just ridden out horses instead of taking this caravan?" Link whined.

"Because," Zelda explained, "we can carry more supplies this way, plus, it attracts less attention. No one would think the Hero of Time, the princess of Hyrule, or the King of Evil would be traveling in a simple cart, let alone all three of them together."

Link looked depressed.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?"

Zelda didn't get a chance to answer because the cart came to a sudden halt. All it's contents, however, kept moving.

"Oof!"

"Kraaagh!"

"Eeek!"

"What gives??" Link yelled at Ganondorf as he up righted himself.

"Why are you yelling at me?" he shouted back as he struggled to keep from sliding the rest of the way out of his seat.

"Because you're the one with the reigns!"

"The horses stopped on their own _fairy boy_," he spat.

"In case you haven't noticed, Navi hasn't shown up since the battle!"

"I couldn't care less."

"Stop fighting!" Zelda said shrilly.

They both looked back at her as if she had interrupted a war.

"Why did the horses stop?"

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other, then the horses. The two horses pulling the cart were breathing heavily, and their brown eyes were wide with fear. One of them was foaming at the mouth, neighing wildly. Both were jumping from foot to foot.

"We've reached the border of Hyrule," Ganondorf said looking at the thick forest that stood in front of them.

The path they were on wound it's way into the trees and disappeared from sight only a few feet into the trees.

"The land that lies beyond here is the land of Termina. Technically, it's still part of Hyrule, since it's inhabited by Hylians, so the Triforce couldn't be there. But…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Link asked, forgetting his anger.

"But there's a strong possibility that, if the Triforce isn't in Termina, we may have to cross the ocean."

"Huh?"

Link had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Zelda's expression was just as confused.

"Um…what makes you say that?"

"If I wanted to take the Triforce as far away as possible from the people who could get it back, wouldn't it be smart to take it somewhere harder to reach? Perhaps, a small, remote island somewhere in the middle of the ocean?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at the two of them, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Link still had a slow look on his face. Ganondorf just shook his head and cracked the reigns. The horses reared, but didn't move forward.

"Go!" he growled. "Go!"

He snapped the reigns again, but the horses merely began to back up, jostling the cart. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leapt from the cart and motioned for the other two to follow him.

"What-" Zelda started, but was cut off.

"We're walking now. The horses won't go. Normally, I would send for a better steed, but seeing as we're in a hurry…"

Link peeked into the back of the caravan and extended his hand to Zelda.

"I'll help you down," he smiled.

Zelda's cheeks turned pink as she took his hand. Link just laughed. Ganondorf just snorted and rolled his eyes.

The moment Link and Zelda were out of the cart, he horses, cart still attached, bolted. The three watched as they ran off towards LonLon ranch, from which they had been "borrowed." Link still felt bad about taking the horses without telling Malon or Talon, but there was no other way. Link stood there for a moment, staring after the horses, before he realized he was still holding Zelda's hand.

"Oops," he said, pulling his hand away. "S-sorry," he stammered, blushing.

"I-it's fine," Zelda said quietly, just as red as Link.

There was a dry cough behind them.

"We're certainly not getting any closer to finding the Triforce here, now are we?"

Ganondorf twitched his fingers impatiently. Link just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry?"

"Shaking his head, Ganondorf turned on his heel and strode into the forest.

"Hey!" Link shouted and ran after him, followed by a still very quiet, and very embarrassed Zelda.


	3. Between

Eeek! This chapter is even shorter than the last one! Sorry sorry sorry! I'll make the next one longer, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oooowch!" Link wailed as a branch snapped back and hit him in the face. "Ganondorf!!"

There was no answer. Link sighed and pushed the branch out of the way, making sure to hold it out of the way for Zelda.

"Thank you Link," she said sweetly, smiling at Link. Link blushed and let go of the branch, snapping himself in the face again.

"Ow."

"Don't you just hate puberty?" Ganondorf laughed from ahead.

"Shaddup!" Link yelled, holding his face. "I didn't ask you, ugly!"

"Now now, there's no need to be immature." He chuckled again.

"You seem to be unusually…jolly," Link mumbled.

Ganondorf shook his head, scowling.

"It's this accursed forest. It keeps messing with my mind."

"So you've finally admitted you're insane?" Link grinned.

Ganondorf whipped his hand around, grabbing Link by the throat and pinning him to a tree.

"Don't push me, boy. I've been wandering around in circles for just as long as you and I'm _not happy about it_," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing. "Be smart and stop talking or I'll rip out your tongue and _strangle _you with it."

Link squeaked, clawing at Ganondorf's hand. Even without the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was considerably stronger than Link. After several more unrecognizable squeaks from Link, Ganondorf decided the little Hylian had learned his lesson and let go. Link slumped at the base of the tree, panting.

"You…you…" Link gulped.

"Almost killed you yes, yes. I wish it was that easy, but unfortunately, I must keep you alive." Ganondorf shook his head, a look of disappointment on his face.

Link gaped at him for a minute. Then he opened his mouth and said,

"Are you always this ugly or is it the lighting in this forest?"

Ganondorf was visibly shaking from his anger, fists clenched tightly. He turned his head just enough for Link to see the corner of his mouth twitching and the vein popping out of his forehead.

"Boy, this nutty forest must have made you deaf or stupid, because I could have sworn I _just _got through telling you how easy it would be for me to kill you."

"I hate to interrupt your pleasant exchange, but I think I may have found the way out of this forest."

Zelda stood, an aggravated expression on her face.

"Zelda?" Link asked, rubbing his eyes. "Man, you look…mad?"

"I am a little frustrated that you two didn't keep up with me, and that, after I went to the trouble of finding the exit, I had to risk getting lost again to come back and find you numbnuts!!"

"Oh goddesses, this forest _is _messing with our heads!" Link gasped, clamping his hands over his mouth.

"Did…she just call us…numbnuts?"

"Yeah, I did! So hurry up before the exit disappears or something else crazy like that!" She snapped, turning around and swiftly marching off through the forest.

Link nodded and ran after her, hands still over his mouth.

"…numbnuts…"

After much running and dodging of tree branches (sometimes unsuccessfully) Zelda stopped, and was almost trampled by the other two.

"Is this it?" Link asked.

"I sure hope so," Ganondorf panted, "because I'm sick of getting hit in the face with _every single tree branch in this forest._"

"Now you know what _I _felt like," Link said, looking up.

Zelda walked slowly up to a line of trees with no gaps in between them.

"Don't you think this is odd? All these trees growing so close together?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she rested on hand on the tree directly in front of her. Rather than laying on the trunk, her hand slipped through the trunk. Link yelped in surprise.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

He dug through his many supplies and finally pulled out what looked like a magnifying glass.

"The Truth," he explained, "will be revealed when I look through this."

"I know what it does," Ganondorf grumbled.

Link peered through the lens.

"No traps. It's definitely the exit. I can see a big field ahead. Hey!!" Link exclaimed when Ganondorf pushed him out of the way.

"I'm getting out of here before something worse than a screwy personality happens," he said.

Link watched as he literally disappeared through the trees. Zelda followed right after him. Link shrugged and followed suit.

"Termina awaits!"


	4. Count One In

Yay! This chapter is longer than my last two! Oh, and sorry if I get anything wrong, I've never played Majora's Mask before, so I don't know a whole lot about it.

Many thanks to my friend Sokkashot on deviantart, who came up with the character Kia.

* * *

"Termina field is a lot bigger than it looks, huh?" Link said to no one in particular as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

As he expected, no one answered. Zelda was a few feet behind Link, looking just as tired he was. Ganondorf was considerably ahead, but even he was beginning to wilt a little bit.

"Isn't there a town somewhere around here?" Link groaned.

Link was only answered by his stomach. He clutched it and groaned again. If Navi were here she would be scolding him for not being better prepared.

"_Navi…_"

You never realized how much you would miss something until it was gone.

"_I wonder where she is now._"

He heard a small moan behind him and a thump. He looked back to find Zelda collapsed on the ground .

"Zelda!" he shouted as he ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Link…it's so hot out here…" she sighed.

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted. "Zelda's collapsed!"

"So?" he shouted back.

"So come help her!"

"I'm not helping some pampered princess walk just because her delicate little feet aren't used to so much _hard work_!"

"Jerk," Link said under his breathe. "Don't worry Zelda, I'll help you."

She shook her head.

"Link, I can't…"

"Rrrrg! If only there were a town somewhere around here!" Link said through his teeth, slamming his fist into the ground.

He sat there for a minute, staring at the ground, trying desperately to think of something. Ganondorf wasn't going to help them. He would probably get tired of waiting for them and leave, anyway.

Just as he was about to give up, Link heard the muffled sound of footsteps slapping the ground. He jerked his head up, expecting to see Ganondorf. Instead he saw a funny little man coming towards them in a white running suit.

"The…jogging man? What's he doing in Termina?"

The man, in fact, looked like a duplicate of the man Link had often seen running laps around Hyrule field. He flailed his arms and shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!"

The man looked in Link's direction and changed his course.

"Why hello there. Are you in need of some assistance?" the man asked as he stopped in front of Link.

"Yes. We need to know where the nearest town is. Please, it's very important," he pleaded, looking down at Zelda.

The man nodded his assent and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm, yes. Well, the nearest _town _is Clocktown, but there's a village that's closer to where we are now. I don't believe it has a name. It's mostly a traveler's town. Not many people live there."

"Thank you. Thank you. Which way is it?"

"East," the man said jogging away. "It was nice meeting you."

"Um, but I already know you."

"Pardon? I've never seen you before."

"N-never mind."

Perhaps the jogging man from Hyrule had a twin brother?

Yes, that had to be it.

Link waved goodbye as the man headed back the way he had come. Carefully, he slung Zelda's arm around his shoulder and grabbed hold of her waist with his other hand.

"Come on Zelda, we can make it. There's a place close to here where we can rest."

She nodded wearily.

"Thank you Link. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm ashamed to be the Princess of Hyrule."

"Don't be!" Link said, smiling as they shuffled along. "You can't be good at everything."

Eventually, Link and Zelda caught up with Ganondorf, who was standing on a small hill overlooking a long stretch of the field.

"You sure took your time," he said.

"No thanks to you!" Link practically shouted. "You could have carried Zelda easily."

"I'm not inclined to carry around spoiled brat like her."

"Nor would I desire to be carried around by the likes of him," Zelda whispered to Link.

Link bit back his comment and turned eastward. Without a word he began shuffling down the hillside. He swung his head around to look at Ganondorf, who was still staring off into the distance.

"Are you coming or not?" he grunted.

"Sure," Ganondorf said without looking at him.

Link clapped his hands together, his face bright.

"Alright! Food!" he laughed, digging into the thick slab of meat in front of him.

"My sentiments exactly," Ganondorf said, though, with considerably less enthusiasm.

"Thank you for carrying me all the way to this inn, Link," Zelda said, genuine gratitude on her face. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Dun menshun it," he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Disgusting," Ganondorf said, sighing. "You have no manners, child."

Link swallowed.

"I'm not a child!"

"You are to me," he sneered.

Zelda shook her head. It couldn't be helped.

"Excuse me, miss, did you order the fish?"

Zelda glanced up at the waitress. She looked about fifteen, with long red hair pulled into two pigtails at the base of her neck. It was an unusual hair color for a Hylian, but then, this was an unusual part of Hyrule. Zelda could have sworn she had seen some familiar faces among the people wandering in the village.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered.

"So polite," the waitress winked. "If you need anything else, just call for Kia, m'kay?" She pulled a slip of paper out of her apron, which covered her dark purple tunic and some of her blue tights. After placing the paper on the table she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"What a nice waitress," Zelda said.

Link nodded his assent and Ganondorf chewed his meat moodily.

"This place is too crowded," he complained.

"Hey Zelda, what did she put on the table?" Link asked, leaning towards the paper.

"See for yourself," Zelda shrugged, taking a bite of her fish.

Link snagged the paper with his fork and plucked it off the tongs, inspecting it closer.

"It looks like it's the bill for our meal."

Ganondorf snatched it from his hands.

"It looks like a pretty hefty bill, too. I almost feel sorry for you, having to pay for all that."

"But, I thought you were paying for it."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Now listen, fairy boy, you're always carrying a sack of rupees with you, aren't you?"

Link took out his bag and shook it. It was empty.

"I'm just a _child. _I don't have that much money! Why don't you pay for it? After all, you're the _adult _here."

"What about the princess?"

They both looked at Zelda. She nearly fell out of her seat.

"I don't have any rupees! I've been in hiding for seven years! Since when did I have any money?"

They were all silent for a moment. Wordlessly, Ganondorf stood up.

"What, you're just going to leave without paying?" Link said a little too loudly.

"Shut up," Ganondorf hissed. "_We _are leaving without paying."

"We can't do that!" Zelda gasped. "That's wrong!"

"Is something the matter here?"

A thin man approached their table.

"I am the manager. If you have any problems, please tell me."

Ganondorf hesitated. If they caused a scene here, they may miss the opportunity to find out more about the mysterious figure that had stolen the Triforce.

The manager looked down at the slip of paper lying on the table, then up at the three.

"Ah, I see. Can't pay the bill, can we? Well, it looks like you three will be washing dishes in the back."

Ganondorf fingered the hilt of his sword.

"I would never do something so degrading," he growled.

"Well, then, if you refuse to pay the money, I'll just have to add the extra expenses onto the rest of my customers' bills."

This got the attention of the crowd. Some started to stand up.

"He trying to incite an angry mob," Zelda whispered.

From the corner of her eye she saw their waitress, Kia, peeking around the doorway to the kitchen, along with several other kitchen staff.

"_Run_," Kia mouthed.

"Ganondorf," Zelda said, "I know you and Link _can _fight off these people, but we shouldn't."

Ganondorf began to unsheathe his blade.

"Please? Listen to the voice of reason."

He stopped, then stared at Zelda and smirked.

"And I suppose you fancy yourself the voice of reason?"

Without warning he slammed his sword back into his sheath and grabbed Zelda from her chair. Swinging her over his shoulder, he leaned across the table and snagged Link's collar.

"What are you-?" Link gasped, but had no time to finish as he was dragged across the table when Ganondorf bolted for the door.

The stunned crowd had no time to react as Ganondorf lumbered out the door with Zelda hanging over his shoulder like a rag doll and Link in tow.

"Ow! My legs-ow! Work perfectly fine-ow! You know! OWCH!" Link choked as he was dragged through the dirt, his collar practically strangling him.

"No time!" he replied, still running.

Once the three were a safe distance away, Ganondorf stopped, dropping Link and setting down a very shaken Zelda. He slumped against a tree, panting.

"I haven't run like that in years," he gasped.

"Getting too old for this?" Link grinned, more than happy to take a jab at the Ganondorf, now that he was exhausted.

"Shut up, kid."

They all sat there, putting themselves back together, when Zelda looked up, panicked.

"I hear something. Do you think someone followed us?"

"Impossible," Ganondorf snapped. "Do you think anyone could possibly catch up to me at the speed I was going?"

"I could," said a singsong voice.

Ganondorf stiffened. From behind a tree peered a familiar red head.

"Kia?" Zelda asked.

"That's me. Oh, and there was no need to run so fast. Nobody but me could catch up to you," she said cheerily.

"But, why did you follow us?"

"I was…curious. You seem like and odd trio of adventurers. Unless, of course, you're family?"

Zelda and Link scooted away from Ganondorf.

"No," they said quickly. "Never."

"Sorry," she said, her hands raised. "Didn't mean to offend anyone."

She stepped out from behind the tree and sat herself in between Link and Zelda.

"I've been wondering why you would come to this little village instead of Clocktown and I want to know where you're going," she said, looking around the group.

"After all, you do kind of owe me."


End file.
